creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Creppypasta king
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Creppypasta king page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 23:11, April 29, 2015 (UTC) However the story is not up to quality standards and needs a lot of revision. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:13, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :^ Please do not post your story to your user page, the next time you do, you will be banned for a day as per the site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:26, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 01:22, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 01:31, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 17:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 00:14, May 7, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:56, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :^ As you've once again uploaded a story with glaring punctuation, capitalization, spelling, and grammar issues despite being warned to proof-read and revise your stories before uploading, you are now being banned for one day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:15, May 10, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC)